Just Desert/Gallery
Images from the episode Just Desert. Note: All images are put in order. Episode S3E5 Ready for a hike.png|Looks like Lumpy is ready for a hike in the mountains! S3E5 JD1.png|Lumpy's map. S3E5 JD2.png|Okay, that's not mountains. S3E5 JD3.png|Something went wrong. S3E5 JD4.png|"Well, I'm here." S3E5 Lumpy WUT.png|"Wait a sec... I thought this was the mountains, wasn't it...?" S3E5 JD5.png|A tornado! S3E5 JD6.png|Lumpy needs to run or hide somewhere. S3E5 Lumpy GASP.png|"Gasp, a tornado!" S3E5 JD7.png|Lumpy decides to hide somewhere. S3E5 Lumpy.png|Are those the proper clothes for a place like this? S3E5 JD8.png|Lumpy found somewhere to hide! S3E5 LumpyFoundWhereToHide.png|"Aha! This is what I need!" S3E5 JD9.png|The tornado won't find you, Lumpy. S3E5 Antleredrock.png|The rare moose rock. S3E5 JD10.png|It's here! S3E5 JD11.png|It stole Lumpy's antlers. S3E5 JD12.png|"Everything's fine." S3E5 JD13.png|"Phew!" S3E5 Noantlers.png|"I look like a horse." S3E5 JD14.png|Sad Lumpy. S3E5 JD15.png|Lumpy's clothes. S3E5 JD16.png|Lumpy leaving. S3E5 Exhausted.png|"So... thirsty!" S3E5 JD17.png|This desert is big. S3E5 JD18.png|Very big! S3E5 Need some water.png|No matter where you are in a desert, you always dry up, even inside. S3E5 JD19.png|"Oh, right, I had some water!" S3E5 JD20.png|"Found it!" S3E5 No water.png|Um, Lumpy... There's no water in that bottle... S3E5 JD21.png|"Wait, what?" S3E5 JD22.png|Poor Lumpy. S3E5 JD23.png|"What's that?" S3E5 Iseesomething.png|Lumpy sees something. S3E5 Mirage.png|Spoiler alert: This is a mirage. S3E5 Jumpin.png|Jump in, the sand water is warm! S3E5 Fountainlump.png|Lumpy fulfills his lifelong dream of becoming a fountain. (Though his current life was only between We're Scrooged! and this.) S3E5 JD24.png|"Yay!" S3E5 Mirageatnight.png|Spoiler alert: This is a mirage at night. S3E5 JD25.png|A new day dawns. S3E5 JD26.png|Lumpy wakes up. S3E5 JD27.png|"Why did I decide to get up this early?" S3E5 JD28.png|"It's time to brush my teeth." S3E5 JD29.png|"Let's use my oasis to do it." S3E5 JD30.png|"How's the water today?" S3E5 JD31.png|"It's great!" S3E5 Wading.png|Lumpy is very serious about hygiene, though not as much as someone else we know. S3E5 JD32.png|Lumpy is almost ready to brush his teeth. S3E5 JD33.png|Now he's fully ready. S3E5 JD34.png|Lumpy brushes his teeth. S3E5 Bloody Toothbrush.png|Something's not right here... S3E5 JD35.png|Lumpy needs to visit a dentist. S3E5 JD36.png|Told you it wasn't water. S3E5 JD37.png|"Wait, what's going on?" S3E5 JD38.png|"I lost my teeth!" S3E5 JD39.png|Lumpy opens his mouth. S3E5 JD40.png|Scared Lumpy. S3E5 JD41.png|Lumpy's oasis disappears. S3E5 JD42.png|Now it's just desert again. S3E5 Get outta here Lumpy.png|"Who took my beautiful oasis from me?!" S3E5 JD43.png|Lumpy sees some vultures. S3E5 JD44.png|They're probably going to attack him soon. S3E5 JD45.png|And here they come! S3E5 Injuried Lumpy.png|Vulture attack! S3E5 JD46.png|"I need to live!" S3E5 JD47.png|He's pretty far from the most of the vultures now. S3E5 This looks familar.png|"Just a little further..." S3E5 JD48.png|"Phew! I made it." S3E5 JD49.png|"Uh-oh!" S3E5 JD50.png|If you don't get killed by vultures, you'll be killed by tornado! Death: Lumpy S3E5 Lumpybones.png|Oh, so close! S3E5 JD51.png|Lumpy's skull falls off. S3E5 JD52.png|Lumpy's skull. S3E5 JD53.png|Is that water? S3E5 A Beautiful Beach.png|And he didn't make it. S3E5 JD54.png|Cub plays at the beach. S3E5 JD55.png|He's found something! S3E5 Cub.png|"I found Lumpy!" S3E5 This is not what you think.png|"Can I hear anything?" Category:Image Galleries Category:Episode Galleries